1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hitch assembly for attachment to a conventional drawbar of a towing vehicle with a pin slot providing a more rigid support over rough terrain.
2. Prior Art
A conventional towing hitch comprises a towing ball member and a fastener. Typically, in practice a trailer tongue is placed on the towing ball member mounted on the drawbar of a towing vehicle. The towing ball member consists of a pin with a ball head inserted into a hole in the drawbar and secured thereto by a fastener. The main problem with this design is the instability of the hitch when subjected to dips and bumps while driving along rough terrain. Due to the fact that the trailer is being pulled by the towing vehicle, the former comes into contact with the uneven terrain after the towing vehicle has already reacted to it; therefore working to oppose the motion of the latter. Thus, as the towing vehicle is in motion the pin is subjected to various forces resulting from the slackness present between the pin and the drawbar. Very frequently the pin breaks due to the concentration of forces on the pin. Not only is this an inconvenience to the driver of the vehicle but it is also a cause for numerous trailer accidents each year.
The conventional towing hitch presently employed is unstable, unreliable and potentially hazardous to use. Consequently, it is desired to improve the rigidity while maintaining the versatility of the towing hitch in order to ensure that it is functional and securable under most road conditions. What is currently not available is a hitch assembly, propitiously suited for rigid attachment to a drawbar of a towing vehicle with a pin slot that is easily installable yet versatile and provides the stability required to make an effective towing hitch.